


The Sun and The Moon

by Bringobaggins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmatetattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: Marco has always believed in soulmates. Or...at least he did until several bad breakups. Jean used to believe in soulmates until his parents split. When the both of them end up at the same school, in the same major, sparks fly. Did they find their soulmates? Or is Marco just waiting to get his heart broken again.





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you like this! It was so much fun writing it and I've always wanted to do something like this. I just hope I did it some justice!!

Marco had always been in love with the idea of soulmates. He had been, ever since he discovered what the mark on the side of his ankle had meant. He had a crescent moon shape right above his ankle bone. In elementary school during recess, he would hide himself behind a large tree and draw pictures of what he thought his soulmate might look like. Childish scribbles of course, that he would have to keep secret. The other kids used to make fun of him because he was so lost in his world. He didn’t mind though. Someday it would all work out for him. It usually did with soulmates after all! Marco just knew he would meet whoever it was. 

 

Or so he thought he would. Years went on and Marco found himself ending up with potentials. Each person, he was absolutely sure was the one! Reiner was perfect. He was the football captain, could easily sweep Marco off his feet and made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

 

But then Reiner met Bertoldt and their tattoos became burning hot and Bertoldt’s tattoo showed up next to Reiner’s and visa versa. Marco was left broken hearted and alone. He absolutely hated it. But once Thomas showed up in his life, it changed again. Marco swore he could feel the connection again. This was it! But...their tattoos never matched up. Thomas broke it off, over a text no less, and Marco was hurt all over again.

 

It was after this, Marco’s tattoo began to fade. He was starting to disbelieve that he had a soulmate. He finished up high school with some of the highest marks in his class and made it into the ivy league college of Jinae. Of course, it was here that he met Jean. Or ended up living with Jean.

 

Jean Kirschstein was everything Marco Bodt was not. He was very loud, out spoken and extremely hard headed. And yet he would listen to Marco’s voice of reason. They both found out the first day they were in the same major, History.

 

Both Marco and Jean had a deep love for pretty much any kind of history out there, though they had both decided on being a Curator. Marco was pleasantly surprised at this because Jean did not seem the type to want to work in a Museum.

 

“It;s just so cool, y’know? You get to be around things that are like several thousand years old! Plus chicks sometimes dig history nerds, y’know?” Jean had slapped Marco on the back, making him spill his drink on himself.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Marco had huffed back, wiping off his face. “I’m in it for the actual history of things. I absolutely love reading about the Ancient Greeks and the Romans. I’d love to visit someday. Maybe work in a museum there.” 

 

“You’re too much of a goody two shoes Marco. Way to pure. How did we end up like this?”

 

“I have no idea. I’ve been asking myself that question.” Marco had smirked at him and it was then he had felt a small tingle on his ankle. He ignored it.

 

Jean and Marco grew closer after their first outing, breaking the ice. They were in most of the same classes so it was easy to just stick together to work on projects and study. Marco found himself enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. Jean would make him laugh till his stomach hurt and he loved that.

 

No one had been able to do that before.

 

Over summer, the two had gotten an internship at the Trost Museum of History. It was a boring job(for Jean anyway) archiving documents in the basement.

 

“This sucks. I want to be up with the crowds and the actual artifacts.” Jean shoves a folder into the filing cabinet.

 

“It’s not so bad. We get to be around some cool information.” Marco offers him a small smile. 

 

“Yeah but it’s just not the same. There is like, thousands of years old pieces of history up there and we’re stuck down here doing secretary work. It blows.”

 

Marco shakes his head and flips through a binder. “Not really. This is related to the stuff upstairs. It talks about the mythology of those man eating creatures called titans and how the human race prevailed against them. You think it’s all true? Or just stories?”

 

Jean throws himself down onto the floor and shrugs. “There's no evidence of the titans. Just stories and some old pieces of clothing and some art depicting it.” He opens his own folder. “I think it’s all myth. Cool myth though. I think the Military Police had the right idea.”

 

“You think? I suppose so...but it also mentions they were really corrupt up until the Survey Corps knocked them down a few notches.” Marco says, scratching his chin. “I wonder why they didn’t record names or anything. Just...Captain L. Then there’s Commander E. It’s interesting.”

 

“You’re such a nerd Marco.” Jean tosses a folder at him. “Why don’t we take our lunch break now? I’m starving and I could go for a burger.”

 

“Alright. Let me just let Professor Hange know.” Marco walks over to the desk and picks up the phone, dialing the extension. Once he finishes, he turns to Jean and smiles. “Ready?”

 

“Yes. I swear these lights are killing my eyes.” Jean stretches and they walk back upstairs.

Marco makes sure the door is locked before they leave the museum. Together, they walk down the street to their usual spot. It’s just a small mom and pop diner, nothing fancy, which Jean and Marco both really enjoyed. 

 

Marco ordered a cheeseburger with just mushroom and Jean ordered a cheeseburger with everything plus fries. They both shared a milkshake.

 

“I tell you what Marco, if you decide to transfer to that school in Rome, I dunno what I’m gonna do without you. You’re the only one who will come here with me.” Jean says with his mouth full.

 

“Well, I haven’t decided yet you know. I really like working here with you.” Marco dips his fry into some ketchup. “You’ve really brightened up my life in a lot of ways. I’d miss you a lot.”

 

Jean sips the milkshake, trying to hide the blush that heats up his cheeks. “Yeah well...likewise, y’know?”

 

There’s a small silence as they eat. Jean is the first one to speak up.

 

“So...you think there’s a good chance you’ll do it? Transfer, I mean?”

 

“Well I’ve always wanted to study over there. You know that. And I did get accepted into the program over there...I dunno…” Marco bites his lip. “Why don’t you apply for it too? I know you’ve thought about it.”

 

“I have thought about it but I dunno. I’m not as into that as you are.” Jean shrugs. “Though it would be nice to keep studying with you.” he smirks.

 

Marco swallows and looks down. “Hey Jean? Do you have a soulmate tattoo?” 

  
  


“Huh? Nah. I’ve never believed in that kinda stuff.” Jean shrugs and looks away. “I always thought it was lame.”

 

“Oh. I see.” Marco sets his burger down, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. “Thanks for lunch but I think...I think I’m going to get back to the museum. We have lots of work to do.” He slips his bag over his shoulder and quickly bolts before Jean can say anything.

 

Marco doesn’t go back to the museum right away though. He makes his way to the park and sits by the pond with a sigh. Over the entire semester, everytime he was out with Jean or in their dorm room, his tattoo would tingle and he had started to pay more attention to it. It seemed as though it was coming back and got darker and Marco really thought that there was a connection. Even if it wasn’t a romantic one. 

But Jean thought the soulmate thing was lame. Which meant that Jean’s tattoo would have faded. He knew it was real. His mother and his father had matching tattoos. His parents had koi fish tattoos. They used to tell him how they literally ran into each other and their tattoos just burst into color and burned. But it didn’t hurt. They just knew it was meant to be. They let things fall into place from there.

 

And Marco wanted that so bad. He pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed sadly. Maybe he should just accept the transfer...maybe his real soulmate was in Rome. 

 

He opened up his email from his phone and typed in his answer. There was no going back now.

 

\---

 

Jean was sitting at the desk, waiting for him when he came back. He looked up from his phone and stood up.

 

“Dude, Marco, where have you been? Why did you take off like that?” he demands.

 

“I just...I had to think about something.” Marco stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Did you do any work at all while I was gone?”

 

“Don’t avoid this Marco. Seriously, did I say something wrong? Was it the soulmate thing? Look, I didn’t mean anything by it. Its cool if you’re into it...just...I’m not.” Jean shrugs, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Its fine. It was a silly question.” Marco gives him a small smile. He walks over to his pile and starts to straighten it. “So um...I...made my decision. About Rome. I...I’m going to take it.” 

 

Jean’s face falls but he tries to hide it as quickly as he can. “Oh yeah? That’s great Marco. That was fast.”

 

“Yeah well….I’ve been thinking about it a lot and it might be nice to get a change of scenery, you know?” Marco says thoughtfully.

 

“So you’ll leave at the end of summer then…” Jean frowns.

 

“Mmhm. Yeah. But we have the whole summer! And this internship!!” Marco sits down and slides his glasses on. “We have plenty of time.”

 

“Yeah...plenty.” Jean looks at his own pile, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his ankle.

 

But the summer flew by. It flew by way to fast, for both of them. They passed their internship and Marco prepared his things for Rome. He made sure he had his passport, his phone and a picture of him and Jean from one of those purikura booths from Dave and Busters. It made him sad. He was really going to miss Jean.

 

He picked up his suitcase and locked up his apartment. Jean had his spare key and was going to look after it while he was gone. The day before, they had gone out for one last outing and said their goodbyes. Marco felt crushed but he did his best to hide it. He climbed into his taxi and didn’t look back.

 

\----

 

Jean hated himself. He was so stupid. How could he have let this happen? He knew the soulmate thing meant a lot to Marco. The freckled boy had excitedly told him about his parents and their Koi tattoos. Jean’s parents hadn’t lasted though. They weren’t soulmates and his mother had often told him to not even bother. 

 

So Jean just let it go. He didn’t think about it. Yeah, he had a sun tattoo on his ankle, but it had faded over the years. At least...until Marco came into the picture. The moment their eyes met, he had felt that tingling, burning sensation where his was. And later that evening, when he looked at it, it had started to darken again. 

 

But Jean was scared. He didn’t want to fall apart like his parents so he chose to just keep ignoring that. Yet it didn’t go away as he had hoped.

 

Instead it got more and more intense. It scared him more and more and when Marco had asked...he had wanted to say yes! He believed in it! But his fear made him blurt out that it was lame.

 

He was so stupid. And here he was, letting the best thing to ever happen to him get away. He glanced at his phone with a frown. Marco would be on his way to the airport. It would be two years before he saw him again.

 

He couldn’t let it end that way. “Fuck.” 

 

Jean grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door as quickly as he could. He didn’t even grab his bike helmet. He turned his bike on and quickly sped off. He had to tell Marco how he really felt.

 

\---

 

Marco stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the airport. His heart felt heavy, like he was making a mistake. Not a scholastic one of course...but…

 

His tattoo had faded a bit. It happened over summer, after Jean had told him it was lame. He just let it go this time, instead of fighting it. And that was it. He walked inside and groaned when he saw the line to check in his luggage. Of course it was busy with everyone wanting to head back to school. He got into line and glanced at his phone one more time. When he saw nothing, he just tucked it away in his pocket.

 

Jean hadn’t sped as fast as he was since he was a reckless teenager. He swerved in and out of traffic, determined to make it before Marco took off. How he didn’t get pulled over he’d never know. 

 

He got to the airport and just parked his bike on the drop off area. He ignored the scowling security guard and dashed inside. He looked around and when he saw Marco preparing to check in, he ran as fast as he could.

 

“Marco! Marco wait!”

 

The freckled man looked up in shock when he saw Jean rushing up to him. “Jean? What are you doing here?”

 

“Marco--Marco don’t...don’t go just yet.” Jean pants. “Listen, I gotta tell you...the soulmate thing...I--I was wrong. It isn’t lame. I do have a tattoo.” He pulls up his pants leg. “It faded...until I met you. When we met it darkened again and it’s only gotten darker. Where’s yours?”

 

Marco’s eyes widened when he saw the sun. “Jean…” he glanced down and lifted his own pant leg up. The both of them yelped as they were enveloped in color and they burned. But it wasn’t painful. 

 

Jean threw himself at Marco and pressed their lips together. “I love you. I love you and I...I don’t want you to go alone. I want to experience Rome with you.”

 

Marco stared at him in shock, the kiss still tingling his lips. He couldn’t help but burst into tears and hug Jean tightly. He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Jean...I love you too. I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I want you to be with me in Rome. I want to see everything with you…” He swallows. “Please come with me.”

 

Jean nods. “Yeah. Yeah okay. I will. I want to. Can you rebook?”

 

“I’m sure I can figure something out.” Marco wipes his eyes. “Jean…” He hugs him again and inhales his scent. “I love you.”   
  


“I love you too Marco. I love you too.”

 


End file.
